iRise to Stardom
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: When the iCarly gang gets discovered by the well known writer/producer Dan Schneider, they become instant celebrities! Fame gets a chance to sneak in! In this ultimate turning point in their lives, would friendship still last?
1. iGet A Phone Call

**iRise to Stardom**

**Chapter 1: iGet A Phone Call**

* * *

_Shay Apartment_

_7:19 PM_

"Fredwina, Freduccini, Fredloser..."

"Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Carly asked, pouring water on a glass of lemonade. She got straw, a red one, and sipped her drink. She smiled as soon as her tongue tasted the flavor of her refreshment.

"Oh, just making a list of Freddie's nicknames." Sam replied casually, looking at the long list. "I'm going to need this someday."

Carly raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was for. She continued sipping her juice and made funny expressions after each sip. _Poor Freddie, Sam's plotting something again._

The door opened and a boy in blue stripes entered. He was holding a laptop on his right hand and the left one carrying his backpack. His hair was neatly cut, as how he always fixed his hair. His physical features changed over the years too, getting stronger and taller. Freddie Benson, the tech producer of iCarly, had gotten more masculine. _It's about time! _Sam would say whenever he brings up the subject.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam." Freddie greeted them, slumping his bag on the other side of the couch, away from where Sam was sitting. He was afraid that his backpack would be made into another punching bag by the blond demon. "Check this out."

Freddie sat beside Sam and showed her the number of viewers from last night's show. Carly peeked on the monitor and her jaw dropped. "No way. Oh my God!"

"Dude, this is insane!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Yes indeed, we've got 8, 471, 569 views!" Freddie confirmed, looking at Carly's expression. _Oh, how I love her smile._

"Oh my gosh!" Carly and Sam said in unison. Sam jumped out of joy and Carly went to hug her. They kept screaming until Spencer showed up and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh!" Spencer yelled, joining the two. "Okay, what's happening here?"

The three of the pulled away. "We've got 8, 471, 569 views for last night's show!" Carly told him happily. "More than eight million!"

"Yeah, I bet the whole world watched us last night! I mean, it's our 200th iCarly Spectacular!" Sam added. "This is freaking amazing!"

"Well, this calls for a celebration! To the Groovie Smoothie!" Spencer pointed his index finger towards the door.

"Yeah baby!" Freddie rejoiced. The three teenagers followed Carly's brother. Spencer was about to open the door when the phone rang.

"Talk about bad timing." Spencer muttered under his breath. He walked lazily to the phone but Carly grabbed his arm.

"No, I'll get it." The dark haired girl made her way to the small, black thing and answered it. "Hello?"

Silence filled the apartment. Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I'm starving! Freddella, you buy me some burger."

Freddie threw her disgusted look. "No way, Sam! You owe me more than a hundred bucks and you-"

"Hush, be quiet!" Carly hissed.

Freddie stomped his feet and whined. "Sam started it!" _It's Sam's fault, not mine! _

"Freddie!" Carly snapped.

Sam stuck her tongue out. "Haha, good for you, dork. Carly hates him now."

"Wow, Sam." Freddie clapped his hands silently. "Very mature."

"Bleh."

"Bleh." He imitated her.

Spencer shook his head, smiling at the two. _Kids these days. _He sighed. "Guys, let's just wait outside until Carly finishes her conversation with Mr. Mystery Caller. Come on." Spencer gestured to the door. Seconds after that, Carly screamed.

"Oh my God! Guys, I have some good news!" Carly ran to Sam, dropping the phone to the floor. She didn't seem to notice it.

"We won a one year supply of ham? Oh my, this is good!" Sam grinned.

"No, much better than that!" Carly said excitedly.

"A two year supply?" Sam guessed, rising her hopes high.

"Sam!" Carly giggled. "We're now celebrities!"

"Well yeah, we _already _are. After what-"

"I mean, we're actors and actresses! You know, walking down the red carpet," Carly put her hand on her waist and started walking gracefully just like what models do in America's Next Top Model. "Sign autographs, take pictures with photographers, get on T.V., endorse products-"

"Get on T.V.?" Freddie repeated. "What the—Carly, are you sure isn't that some kind of prank or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No Freddie, of course not! Dan Schneider phoned me!"

"That name's familiar. Where did I hear it? Hmmm..." Spencer put a hand on his chin and started to think.

"He's one of the most amazing scriptwriters! He works for Nickelodeon!" Carly answered him.

"Oh right!" Spencer snapped. His face lightened. But then he frowned. "No, no. I'm sure I've seen him somewhere. I just can't remember where and when."

"Forget it Spencer. Let's go to the Groovie Smoothie!" Carly reached for the door knob and went outside.

* * *

_Somewhere in California_

_Around 12:00 midnight_

"Ah! Now I can get some sleep!"

The blond haired girl snuggled to her dad's side and cuddled him with kisses. "Welcome home, Daddy!"

He smiled, curled up to his side and started tickling the cute little girl. "Did you miss Daddy?"

The girl couldn't stop laughing. Her giggles filled the chilly air in the room. "Stop it! Mom-" She paused letting out a small scream, a huge grin forming in her small mouth. "Mommy, help me!"

The bathroom door opened and a lady in her early thirties appeared. She was wearing a pink bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a yellow towel. She whipped her hair and removed it and started drying. "I know you missed Daddy but honey, it's time to go to sleep. It's past midnight."

Finally, her papa stopped tickling the child and fell flat on the bed, longing for a good night's sleep. It was 12:23 PM, the man with tawny brown eyes just got home from his tiresome work. He's got some eye bugs under his eyes and looked haggard.

The little girl hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. "Good night Daddy. See you tomorrow morning-I mean, later." She giggled.

Her mom smiled as she got off the bed and opened the door to leave. "Good night, sweetie."

The door closed and with that, the lady sat down on the bed. She felt something wrap around her waist and saw her husband's arm.

"I missed you, hon. I've been at work for three days; I can't stand not seeing you and Jeanne."

"I know, I know." The woman smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "Monday will be a big day."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What about Monday?"

"I just discovered something interesting." He smirked.

"Dan?" She shot him a just-say it look.

"Fine." Dan gave up. "Let me give you a clue; it's got something to do with the names Carly, Sam and Freddie."

"You mean the _iCarly? _Jeanne loves that show!" The woman said happily.

"Yes, Lisa. And those kids are going to rise to stardom." Dan smiled.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hey people! This is my second Seddie fanfic! Well, do you love it? Or hate it? :D What do you think of this? Want to read your comments! =)**

**This story is way too different from my first Seddie fanfic. I think I need to take a break from all the dark stuff. Hehe. I want this to be more "iCarly-ish", as many of you want it to be. There you have it.**

**Also, I am dedicating this to TnxDan who has helped me with everything. Of course to all the reviewers of iTurn Back in Time (special thanks to Dude Your Awesome because he/she leaves a review in EVERY chapter I publish) ! =)**

**I don't own anything of this except my imagination and the characters I added. iCarly isn't mine. :)  
**


	2. iFly to Hollywood

**iRise to Stardom**

**Chapter 2: iFly to Hollywood**

* * *

_Somewhere in the Skies_

_Saturday, 10:32 AM_

"I can't believe it. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SAM!" Carly shrieked.

"Gee Carls, relax! You've been super hyper since we boarded the plane." Sam straightened up in her seat. "Can't we at least have a minute of silence?"

Carly put two fistfuls of cloth in her mouth and made small noises of excitement. She moved her feet up and down and tightened her grip on her arm rests. Sam stared at her in disbelief as she took another bite of her Snickers.

They were all sitting in aisle 11, Mrs. Benson picking the seating arrangements. She said that "safety is our priority" so she chose seats _near _the emergency door. She and Freddie took two seats at the left wing of the plane and Freddie complained why he had to sit beside his mom—again. According to Freddie, Mrs. Benson never leaves him alone in the plane, even going to the extent of tagging along to the lavatory.

Mrs. Benson was on the window seat, saying that Freddie cannot sit there because of motion sickness. Sam laughed and Freddie rolled his eyes at her, heaving a sigh. "You're making fun of my weaknesses as usual."

Sam chuckled.

Spencer, Carly and Sam were at right wing. Carly's older brother was near the aisle, Carly making it on the middle and Sam left with the window seat. Sam was peeking out of the window and Carly looked at her with amusement.

"Look, Spencer is sleeping." Carly pointed out.

"Speaking of Spencer, I fully understand why your brother is here. What I didn't know is that _she _is going to be here too!" Sam turned to look at Mrs. Benson.

"Hush, she might here you!" Carly hissed. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

Mrs. Benson shot back. "Don't worry Carly, I have heard perfectly clear everything Ms. Samantha had just said about me."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot you have 20/20 hearing." Sam said to herself.

"I heard that too!" Mrs. Benson's nostrils went flaring up and her face turned into a deep shade of red.

"See?" Sam chuckled.

"Sam!" Carly hissed.

"What?" Sam acted innocent.

"You're not supposed to talk to an adult like that!" Carly told her.

_Here we go again. Carlotta the modest. _Sam thought.

"Yes, I know she's a psycho mom but...hey, there's no such thing as 20/20 hearing!"

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes.

"For your information, Samantha," Mrs. Benson started.

"Just Sam, okay?"

"For your information, _Sam, _I am accompanying Freddie because I know he needs me. I am his mother and I am fully responsible for what happens to him during his stay in California." Mrs. Benson explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah and you're supposed to do that to an eighteen year old!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why, you... Tell her, Freddie! Tell her that you need me!" Mrs. Benson turned for back-up.

Freddie didn't hear her. He remained unmoving in his seat, his eyes staring blankly into space. There were dark circles under his eyes and his lips pale and dry. He wasn't getting sleep lately.

"Freddie?" Mrs. Benson worried.

Freddie moved at last. "Huh?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Marissa asked. "Are you feeling well? Here's a paper bag for you, in case you're-"

Freddie interrupted. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess...I need some rest."

Mrs. Benson nodded. "R-right."

Sam stole a quick glance at Freddie and their eyes met. Sam quickly looked away. For some odd reason, she blushed.

Spencer grunted. "I need some sleep, shut your mouths people."

Carly closed her eyes in irritation. "Three and a half hours left and we're there."

* * *

_California_

_Saturday, 2:04 PM_

Dan rubbed two fingers on his left eyebrow. "Are we all set?"

"YEAH!" Yelled the crew. All of them were smiling. Dan can feel the bright mood on his colleagues.

"They should be here in any minute!" He chirped.

* * *

The iCarly crew together with Spencer and Mrs. Benson have finally reached Los Angeles. They've already got their luggage from the carousel and passed through the immigration to have their passports stamped. There was only one thing left to do; meet the man behind all of this.

They passed through the doors and waited outside. They waited for him to pop-up. Or at least some of his people to come fetch them in the airport. He phoned Carly yesterday and told her he's going to pick them up at exactly 2:05 PM. Only less than a minute left before the anticipated tick of the clock.

_30 Seconds_

"Where do you think he is now?" Carly asked the group anxiously.

Sam shrugged. "Dunno. He should be here now."

_20 Seconds_

"Twenty seconds to go before 2:05. Do you really think he's going to show up at the exact time?" Freddie followed with another question.

"Maybe." Spencer went on. "He's one of the quickest guys I know. Accurate and precise, no failures and no imperfections."

_10 Seconds_

"Woah! How did you know that?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not really sure." The sculptor cupped his hand under his chin.

_5 Seconds_

"Hey Fredamame, don't you ever—woah!"

Two shiny black limousines dashed on the road before them, appearing in a flash. Five jaws dropped in amazement as the vehicles glinted under the California sun, its outer exterior shining in the light.

"Wicked." Freddie grinned.

"Oh my God." Carly's luggage fell to the ground. "This is totally-"

"Cool." Sam finished.

"Amazing! Woohoo!" A huge grin formed in Spencer's lips.

Two tall men in black tuxedos and shades walked up to them. As they stepped forward an inch closer to them, Freddie looked up to see their faces. "They remind me of Jib."

The first guy was a huge man about 6"8 with dark hair. He removed his shades revealing two cold gray eyes as hard as stone. Freddie gulped.

"My name is Doug. I work for Dan Schneider. Here's my business card." He took out a small piece of paper from the inside of his tux and handed it to Freddie.

Mrs. Benson's eyes widened. "Freddie, give it to me!" She snatched the calling card from her son's hands and read the name on it. She eyed Doug as she put the paper on her purse. "Just checking."

"No need to worry, Ma'am." Doug reassured her.

"Dude, you look like Dwayne Johnson!" Sam jumped at her feet. "Can I feel your muscles?"

"Sure." Doug smiled.

On the other hand, the second guy introduced himself as Arman. He had dark skin and black eyes. "We are sent here by Mr. Dan Schneider himself to escort you to your hotel."

Doug and Arman lead them to the limousines, the iCarly crew taking the first one and Spencer and Mrs. Benson riding the other vehicle.

"But I need to be with my son!" Mrs. Benson protested.

"Sorry, ma'am. We're just following the orders." Arman told her politely.

The engines revved up and the limousines started moving. Inside the first limo, a screen popped out just like the one in the iCarly studio. It turned on by itself and there appeared a man with brown hair and tawny eyes.

"Welcome, Carly, Sam and Freddie. In a few minutes you'll be arriving at your destination and meet me there. You'll be signing your contract and make a few arrangements with me once you get there. For now, sit back, relax and enjoy your ride. By the way, this is Dan Schneider speaking. See you in a few minutes!"

The video ended. The three of them were speechless.

* * *

It seemed forever for Carly, Sam and Freddie to arrive at the hotel. At last, they reached their destination. Sam fell asleep on their way and Freddie tried waking her up. Carly hopped out of the limo as Doug opened the door for her. When her feet touched the solid ground, she heard a yelp from inside the mobil.

"Ouch, she slapped me!"

"Now you know what happens if you try ruining Momma's beauty rest." Sam yawned.

"Guys, you promised not to fight _so much _here!" Said Carly.

"Not _so _much_._" Sam repeated.

"You know Sam doesn't make promises!" Freddie said.

Carly sighed. "Are you guys coming out or not?"

The hotel was insanely huge, a chandelier hanging on the ceiling and a red carpet laying on the marble floor. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and Mrs. Benson entered the lobby.

A man was at the end of the red carpet, his arms spread widely as he walked towards them.

"It's Dan Schneider." Carly whispered to herself.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I had writer's block.**

**Anyway, I just got home from Malaysia yesterday. Whew. I was so tired. But I had so much fun. :)**

**Also, in the last chapter Dan Schneider mentioned that his wife was named Anna. Sorry, her true name is Lisa. I found it out on Twitter. Don't worry, I've already edited the first chapter to avoid confusion.  
**

**My fabulous reviewers from last chapter are TnxDan, GuiGui, Geekquality, mica, KayDee-DesignerExtraordinaire, pennypop21, SeddieLuv and sseddieninjaa. Love you all. 3**

**I would appreciate reviews. Thanks!  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this is an update. I'll be making an announcement—an important one.**

**I'm planning to rewrite this story. I kind of lost my interest writing it because of my current fanfiction, Bringing Carly Shay Down. After visiting the story one time, I felt the need to rewrite this. I really think I should. :D**

**You've got any suggestions for the story? I'm open to them!**

**Don't worry; this short author's note will be immediately replaced by a real chapter as soon as I'm finished with the first two chapters.**

**Thank you for everything!**

**- Erika -**

**P.S. Check out Bringing Carly Shay Down if you've got nothing to read. I think it's my best iCarly fanfic ever. :D**


End file.
